The Potions Apprentice
by NargleSearcher
Summary: Hermione Granger goes missing after leaving her abusive fiancée, Ron. When she is found again, she is invited to take up a post as a potions apprentice for none other than Professor Snape. As the pair spends more and more time working together, will something more than a working relationship blossom, or will the demons of both their pasts get in their way? SS/HG pairing. fluff/smut


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, settings etc. belong to J.K Rowling!

5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts

Hermione Granger tapped her foot impatiently on the flagged flooring of her office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the ministry. She glanced at her watch and sighed loudly. There was still 2 whole hours left until she could leave! Although she had enjoyed her time at the department, writing new laws for the rights of magical creatures and had ensured a better future for them, she felt that she needed more out of life. Had she really worked this hard through her years at Hogwarts just to sit at an office all day? She needed something demanding! Something challenging! She knew what she was going to do. She was going to look for a new job that would push her potential!

The next two hours dragged, but when the clock chimed at six, Hermione jumped from her seat, threw her coat over her shoulders and practically ran out of the office. She rushed through the dark, cold hallways until she was out of the ministry. She was incredibly excited to tell Ron about her desicion. He was always moaning about her long hours and that her workload was getting in the way of their realtionship. Well, no he had no excuse! She apparated straight home, entered the living room and slammed the door behind her.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron asked lazily, eyes still glued to the evening paper.

"Yes, I'm quite tired though thank you Ronald. How was your day?"

"Eh it was alright I suppose. What are you doing just standing there? You know where the butterbeer is, go get it!"

Hermione's eyes flashed with rage. How dare he?! She knew perfectly well that Ron hadn't moved from his position on the sofa since she left for work this morning. He had some nerve! Really, Hermione had started to have enough of her fiancée. He was lazy, mean, and to be honest, useless. This simple request had left her angry. She had been working her butt off to pay the bills and he She stood there, seething. He couldn't even be bothered to walk fifteen steps to get himself a drink! She had started to have enough of the way he was, and the way he treated her, it just wasn't fair! She wasn't his slave!

When Ron noticed her standing there, he stood up and walked over to her. Hermione stiffened. She knew what this meant. He towered above her and held her face up to his. She could smell stale alcohol in his breath. She braced herself as his left hand was brought down hard onto her cheek. She crumpled on to the floor, sobbing hysterically. Ron bent reached down and yanked her arm up so she was back on her feet.

"I said go get me a butterbeer now, bitch!" he screamed.

Hermione cowered and scuttled into the kitchen. She saw Ron place himself in his usual position on the sofa with a scowl upon his face. Ron never used to be like this. When they had just started to date, everything was lovely. He was the most caring and sweet guy she had ever known and she fell for him. What she hadn't realised at the time was that he had an extremely aggressive streak that she hadn't seen in all the years she had known him. Sure, he was moody and jealous, but never this bad!. He first struck her after he was sacked from the Auror office. She put it down to stress, but after that, it happened considerably often, but she was too frightened to stand up to him. Not anymore! Hermione turned to face her refection in the window. She could see that her bushy hair was clinging to her face. Tears marked their way from her eyes. Her usually pale cheek sported a fierce red mark where Ron had struck her. Although she was in bad shape, there was a glint in her eye. She meant business. She wiped her eyes and turned towards the door.

She strode though the living room without even a glance at Ron and headed upstairs to the bedroom. The reached under the bed and dragged out her old Hogwarts trunk. She was glad she had emptied it out completely after finishing her education; it spared her from having to do it now. She worked her way through all her drawers and her wardrobe and threw in all her books and belongings into the trunk.

Finally, she got out Crookshanks' cat carrier and stuffed the orange fur ball inside. While she was busy packing her trunk, she hadn't realised that Ron was stood in the doorway.

"So. What is this then?" He whispered dangerously.

"Um...uh...Ron I"

Ron inched closer. 'No!' thought Hermione. 'I'm not going to let him get the better of me this time!' So she stood up straight, pushed out her chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Ron. I've had enough! You've done nothing but treat me like crap! You're lazy, abusive and selfish and you only care about yourself! I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry Ron."

Ron stood there. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry! I take it all back! I won't do it again Please don't leave, I'll make everything better!" Ron's voice croaked.

"No Ron! You've said sorry so many times, and not once did you mean it! You're not getting another chance! I've had it. I'm leaving and that's that!"

Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and her trunk, fled downstairs and flung the door open. It wasn't until she felt an arm grab her she turned around. Ron held on to her, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Please" he whispered.

"Goodbye Ronald!"

She whipped around and stepped out of the door. She apparated away, leaving Ron a crumpled mess on the doorstep.


End file.
